Tokiya Mikagami (Continuum-32145896)
Tokiya Mikagami (水鏡凍季也 Mikagami Tokiya) is one of the members of Team Hokage. He owns Ensui, a sword that uses water. Mikagami's goal is to find his sister's murderer, because she was killed in front of his eyes. He is very protective when it comes to Yanagi Sakoshita, because she reminds him of his older sister who was murdered. Appearance Tokiya in thin, and even somewhat frail looking, and has been mistaken for a woman multiple times, much to his annoyance. He is also quite attractive, as shown by the fact that Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung felt he was worth a second look.Mikagami has long, spiky, light blue hair and pale skin. He claims his hair is long as to bring him good luck. Although his outfit varies, he oftentimes either wears a black jacket or a baggy, sleeveless shirt. Personality Tokiya is the most intelligent and calculating member of Hokage. He is quite intelligent in multiple ways, and has been called a genius by his sensei Meguri Kyoza, and is academically gifted as well. In battle, he treats all of his enemies equally, and is not afraid to strike a female down, something he has reprimanded Recca for being too weak to do. He is also a talented tactician, being able to memorize how an opponents techniques work and coming up with methods of shutting them down. At his core Tokiya is a young man motivated solely by revenge. Witnessing the death of his older sister changed Tokiya from being a normal boy to a revenge driven swordsman. To this end, Tokiya is the most cruel member of Hokage, something that even Kurei noted, as well as the cold-blooded Mikoto recognized. However over time, Tokiya becomes somewhat more merciful and lenient, something he believes is a result of letting people become close to him. Abilities and Techniques Keen Intellect: Mikagami is a very intelligent person and the smartest of the Hokage. He is considered smart enough to easily get into Tokyo University(which is considered the most prestigious university in Japan). Tokiya is also incredibly observant in battle, as seen when he correctly deduced how to stop Daikoku's staff attacks, how to paralyze Mokuren's movements in order to save Kaoru, as well as figuring out the way Neon's attacks work after seeing them only once. He is also quite fast, as seen when he dodged and reacted to Neon's attacks, which were sound based. Master Swordsman: Tokiya is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Tokiya is a very fast and agile fighter. Ichigo possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. Enhanced Endurance: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to the other fighters, Tokiya is a very resilient fighter. During his fight against Kai, despite gaining severe injuries, he continued fighting effectively, even ignoring his wounds to the point where he seemed unfazed by them. Ensui Ensui (Dark Water) is Tokiya's sword madōgu. It's a sword handle with a stone at the tip with the kanji symbol for "Water" written on it. Ensui's blade is formed by stabilizing water molecules, therefore it can take the attributes of each state of water. Any liquid can be used to form its blade and thus more than water can be used to form the blade as seen with Tokiya's blood sword. With its ability to use the three states of water Ensui is a very versatile madōgu. The main one used is the liquid state, water. The water is stabilized and solidified into a blade. The next state used is gas where the water is converted into steam. The steam is used to hide and obscure the vision of the enemy. The third state used is solid where everything Ensui touches freezes becomes ice. Ensui's power is limited by the fact that it can and will run out of water. Tokiya often uses a relatively small amount of water for Ensui's blade, such as the amount of water in a small mineral water bottle, but has also used a large amount of water from a swimming pool. Ensui is one of the "good" madōgu created by Kokū. Its "evil" counterpart is called Hyōma En, created by Kaima. Hyōmon Ken The particular fighting style used with Ensui is called "Hyōmon Ken", which is a technique that has to be passed on from master to student. Traditionally, there should only be one heir to the technique, but Meguri Kyōza trained both Mikagami Tokiya and Kai. The main reason why Kai wanted to kill Tokiya at during the Ura Butō Satsujin is the fact that Meguri Kyōza would often compare him to Tokiya, calling him a "rock" and Tokiya "gold." Category:(Continuum-32145896)